Von Nebula (Episode)
Von Nebula is the fourth and final episode in Rise of the Rookies. Synopsis The Alpha 1 Team is dispatched to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteor strike. Preston Stormer realizes it's a trap, just as two more meteors hurtle from the sky, containing Thunder and Corroder. The two Villains do battle with the Heroes, until Thunder fires a a bolt of energy from his Nebula Gas Cannon at Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer, only to have Stormer take the blow. This causes Nathaniel Zib and Quadal to lose contact with the team. Meanwhile, William Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge annoy Zib while training in Mission Control with the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings built into their boots. Zib tells them about the emergency and decides to send the Rookie Team as backup, and equips them with Particle Separators. The Rookie Team are then sent out in Hero Pods as Furno asks Zib to pull up footage for the last incident at New Stellac City. The Mission Log reveals that Thresher, a former Team Leader, took two Rookie Heroes, Stormer and Von Ness, to investigate a robbery at New Stellac City. A giant Drone was destroying the city with nuclear explosives, and the team tried to stop it. Thresher attempted to take it on alone, but failed. Stormer then got Thresher out of the danger and told Von Ness to help him fight, but the rookie tried to escape in the Drop Ship. Stormer ordered Von Ness to get out of the Drop Ship, but the coward was too frightened and began to shake Stormer off the Hero Craft. Stormer then used this to his advantage, performing "the coolest move in Hero Factory history" according to Furno. He jumped off the ship, froze the Drone's visual sensors, and scrambled the wires of the Drone's power-source to cripple it. Von Ness fled into the outer reaches of the galaxy. When the Rookies arrive at New Stellac City, another meteor shower brings Meltdown and XPlode. Von Ness, having transformed into an ebony behemoth, then appears in the sky and announces his new name: "Von Nebula". A black hole forms and all the weapons of the Heroes are lost to its gravitational pull. Stormer then jumps into the black hole to stop Von Nebula, and Furno follows. Stormer and Furno discover that Von Nebula is now draining their Hero Cores, using it to power himself. Meanwhile, the villains run out of ammo and the Heroes stun them easily. However, XPlode still has his Explosive Spikes. The Heroes, however, activate their Particle Separators and avoid the attack, stunning him as well. Stormer and Furno come up with a plan to use their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings to destroy the black hole. Von Nebula appears and demands the rings, but Stormer and Furno hide the rings with one of them and split up. Von Nebula guesses Stormer has the rings and shoots at him, but is wrong as Furno uses the rings to reverse the gravity of the vortex. Stormer then grabs Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and Von Nebula is absorbed into the weapon. The vortex is about to explode as Furno and Stormer escape. Upon their return to the Hero Factory, Daniella Capricorn interviews Stormer on his stunning victory. However, Stormer admits that he had help - in the form of "Hero Factory's newest and brightest". Stormer then shocks the rest of the team by referring to Furno by name. Later, Stormer and Furno discuss whether or not the cell that they placed the Black Hole Orb Staff in is safe enough, as a fly is sucked into the staff just as Von Nebula was. Characters Heroes *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez *Preston Stormer *Thresher (In a Mission Log) *William Furno Villians *Corroder *Drone *Meltdown *Thunder *Von Nebula *XPlode Minor characters *Camera-Bot *Daniella Capricorn *Nathaniel Zib *Quadal Trivia *The giant Drone that attacked New Stellac City was built by BZPower member krischan for a BIONICLE creation contest. *All of the Hero Factory 2010 sets, except for the Furno Bike, Rotor (as he was arrested), and Vapor (who was not seen at all), are featured in this episode. See Also *Gallery:Von Nebula Category:Media Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory